Roc's Small Team (film)
Roc's Small Team is a American animated family adventure film inspired from Roc's Small Team and Dora the Explorer (2000-2019). The film is written and directed by Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. It was filmed by Malik Homiversity, produced by Dellatop Drawers and Wordenedia. It is a stand-alone sequel to the Roc's Small Team (Franchise), it was released online on June 27th, 2019. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. October 31st, 2018. Shortened synopsis Having spent most of their lives on campus, nothing could prepare M.H. for their most artistic adventure yet-Film School. Accompanied by Roc, they embark on a Dora-inspired adventure to move to the Lifovision (Tverse) while solving the mystery behind the arts of an animated Philly (kingdom). By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. May 5th, 2019. Plot 7 month's have passed since the beginning of the Malik Homiversity (franchise). Roc (played by Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik) is a adventurous grown up artist adventuring with his friends. When they move to the Lifovision (Tverse) (Roc's alternate version of Planet Earth), they become movie stars at Malik Homiversity: The Campus. Roc takes his (adventure crew) on a Dora-inspired adventure to solve the mystery behind the arts of an animated Philly (kingdom). By:Abdur Razzaq Abdul-Malik. November 2nd, 2018. Cast *Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik as Roc the Artist: a 20 year old Philadelphia artist at Malik Homiversity. *Deinna Dollivan as herself, Roc's imaginary friend, she is the actress of Malik Homiversity. *Terianna Dollivan, Roc's assistant imaginary friend, she is the singer of Malik Homiversity. *Julisheia Malik as herself, Roc's imaginary wife, another supporting character of the film. *TBA as Prince A.B. Widener, the prince of the Philly (kingdom). *Morisha Jaunez as herself: a princess of the Citungle. *Moriani and Zarramoni as themselves, space astronauts of the Lifovision (Tverse). *Carter Catager. *KDacons as herself: the queen of the Philly kingdom and owner of Lasally's Hills. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. November 3rd, 2018. Production On October 31st, 2018, a live-action film sequel to Roc's Small Team was announced. The film depict's on Deinna and her friends graduating from Roxborough R.S.T. and moving to the Lifovision (Tverse), a alternative version of Earth where they start film school at Malik Homiversity. In November 2018, animated drawings of the scenes in the film were created by Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik, the genre of the film is family and adventure. On November 18th, 2018, animated drawings of the scenes in the movie were posted on the Google Drive website. On October 10th, 2018, Roc's Small Team was renewed as a imaginary adventure school/camping orginization. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. November 18th, 2018. Casting Deinna, Terianna and their friends Jimari and Lamaya have been added to the film, while Julisheia has been added to the cast as a minor character. Camp Small Feeter (Gabby) will appear in the film as a tweenaged version of herself. Character drawings of the children were sketched on November 28th, 2018. On November 17th, 2018, new characters named Morani and Zarramoni were created by Roc as space astronauts. In January 2019, a short trailer video was made on Dellatop Drawers. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. November 18th, 2018. Drawing Sketching began in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on November 1st, 2018 and concluded on January 3rd, 2019. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. January 3rd, 2019. Writing Back in February 2018, the film was originally titled Abdur-Razzaq. The story revolved around a grown up version of him bringing his artwork to life in Philadelphia while working at the Malik School of Arts. On October 31st, 2018, the movie was retitled Roc's Small Team. 2 quarters of the Abdur-Razzaq story were re-written and incorporated into the Roc's Small Team film, the story for the film was inspired from the Nick Jr. TV series: Dora the Explorer (2000-2019). By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. March 11th, 2019. Home Media Roc's Small Team was released online on June 27th, 2019. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. January 4th, 2019. Marketing The Roc's Small Team film trailer was created using Wavepad Video Editor and shown on Windows Media Player on April 8th, 2019 and uploaded to Google Drive. The second trailer for the film was uploaded on July 11th, 2019 on Google Drive. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. April 8th, 2019. Novel series continuation Main article: Malik Homiversity (novel series). As of January 2019, a novel series entitled Malik Homiversity is in production at Malik Homiversity, in partnership with Dellatop Drawers, it will be released by novel investor, Wordenedia on June 7th, 2020. The novel is a continuation of the Malik Homiversity stories which were written by Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik himself. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. March 20th, 2019. Trivia *The story is set the month of in May 2019, 7 month`s after the beginning of the Malik Homiversity franchise. *The film is a art packed continuation of Roc's M.H. stories and a renewed version of the Roc's Small Team artwork. *Half of the plot is inspired from Roc's Small Team, while the other half is inspired from the Nick Jr. series: Dora the Explorer (2000-2019). By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. November 30th, 2018. Category:Wordenedia Category:Malik Homiversity